flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Revah Qeghu
Revah Qeghu is a major amarok character in Flurutus. Appearance * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality Where her elder sister and queen is the pillar of strength of the Amarok, Revah errs towards the role of cunning and wit as her own graces. She is the eyes and ears of the Amarok where they cannot look or hear, a job she has always taken seriously though her attitude often isn't. Those on to her enough might call her annoying proclamations in the middle of public usually too... uh... private and sensitive for most people to normally talk about might call it "obfuscating stupidity". To say the least, most polite company think of Revah more as a dirty old woman, which honestly isn't wrong-- she's definitely a dirty old woman-- just that there is honestly more to it all than there seems. Revah supports many of the advances her sister wishes to make, though for her, the protection of the Amarok people from the outsider races, especially the ones who have proven less than amicable like the Draco and the Humans, takes a higher priority in her personal book. Culture and advancement matter little if they won't even survive in the first place. If shrugging off the immediate advancement of their society is the price they have to pay for their safety so that perhaps one day later they'll be alive to enjoy such progress, then so be it. Background She had a name and a sister when she was born, and that was all that really mattered to Revah. She didn't know Vehai when she was still an exceptional wild child, only catching bits and pieces of the tail end of that as they finally joined Amarok society properly, and Vehai quickly shaped her way into being a queen worthy of any to follow. She wasn't as large or powerful as her sister by any regard as she rose to power, but what Revah didn't have in size, she made up for in the ability to watch and listen, things she'd notice that she'd be able to tell Vehai because she was so busy to have noticed and due to that probably more than once helped keep her sister's position as queen. It wasn't helping the older Amarok seemed to consider Revah a liability, which at the time was a pretty asshole move on their end given she was still a young pup trying to understand what she was even doing. As she grew older though, she grew to comprehend exactly everything she found herself hearing and seeing, and eventually began to calculate and execute what Vehai needed to be done with that information on her own. It wasn't a long road after that to earn the respect of the other Amarok as she became an adult, though it was a respect tinged with a mild amount of fear as she made sure Vehai's cornerstone of understanding their people as she attempted to push them forward was awash with whatever it needed to stay as close to perfect as it was. As a mature adult, Revah ended up awash in potential mates, and with youth she did indeed indulge just a bit. One of the first she met was Adarsa, a brave Amarok that consistently stayed by her side regardless of her interests wavering to others at the time and in time became heavily involved in her work alongside her. She was glad for his constant companionship even through the most troubling of times. When it eventually came to light that she was incapable of having her own children and many of her other possible mates left her side, Adarsa remained with Revah. It didn't take much longer for her to decide that she was her one and only mate she would have and was married to him. For almost three centuries they were together, an inseperable couple who both bore Amaqug forms efficient enough to blend in with many of the other races as they separated from their people for periods of time to study these other beings and ensure the safety of the Amarok slowly beginning to finally bring themselves up from underground. Vehai started Sarcina with his help just as much as the others who had been there for its founding. Then twenty years ago, Adarsa died. It was sudden and terrible as he fell in an attack by the Draco on the town they were watching at the moment. Revah felt like her heart and half of her wits had been ripped out all in one go. She returned home after that, falling on her sister's doorstep, practically inconsolable. Revah did manage to pick herself up after and keep working; her sister's status as queen meant everything for the Amarok people, as well as the safety of the people overall. But still, the sting is felt and she mourns her fallen love despite her elder sister's irritations with it all at this point. This still hasn't stopped Revah from noticing the young puptoy Vehai has following her around, a young one who does seem to be sincerely dedicated to his queen, something that Revah is more than on board with happening. After all, she hasn't been meeting up and passing lists of her sister's likes and dislikes to the pup just because it amuses her. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:RPCs Category:Genesis Category:Company Member Category:Amarok Category:Corcairi-Dhearg Category:FlurutusSeries Category:Sarcina Member